Old Friend
by TheEzyGuy00
Summary: After Mike fired from his job, the Freddy Fazbear Pizza's went bankrupt and the pizzeria was shut down. He managed to get a new job as a night security guard on another restaurant. Inside, he felt something is missing, both from his job and life. But he found something that fills the emptiness on his heart, or maybe change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Mike watched crowds as one of the constructor detonated the explosives inside the restaurant. Demolishing the once, famous family-friendly pizzeria, the place that he worked before he got fired and the place went bankrupt. The crowd cheered as the building crumbled into debris and ashes, and soon became flat with the ground.

Yes, a rich bussinessman bought the pizzeria not long ago and decided to destroy the restaurant that on the verge of bankruptcy.

But still, he misses his job at the Freddy Fazbear Pizza's. His whole experience as the security guard watching the animatronics, the tense atmosphere of preventing the animatronics from entering his office and keeping the power usage balanced. Those times, perhaps the most memorable times. He wouldn't forget.

A ruined poster of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie landed in the front of him. It was a poster of the three singing on the stage with the word 'CELEBRATE!' printed on the top of it. Reminding him of watching the three from the camera on the stage before one of them went missing, then another one, until the three animatronics gone from the show stage.

The crowd starts to disperse one by one while Mike still staring at the poster, after only a few person left. Heput on his security guard cap over his short black hair, turning around, the former security guard walked away from the place that once where Freddy Fazbear Pizza's stood. Now, it was nothing but a pile of debris and ashes.

**Some time later...**

Mike sat on the seat of his office, watching over the security camera on his monitor for anything. He got a new job as the nightshift security guard at a restaurant called 'Pizza Slut'. Same job as the previous one he got at the pizzeria. But minus watching the animatronics.

He remembered when he watched over the security cameras, one of the animatronics would move right now and panicked him. Bonnie would be at the party room, Foxy escaped from his place at pirate cove, Freddy at the storage room, and Chica on the hallways leading into his office. Well, those times has created a mark on his memories, making it one of the unforgetable memories of his life.

As time progress, Mike felt bored after hours watching the security for any intruders or sort for hours. He spent a few moments making a drawing from the papers he found, and he didn't realized it. His drawing striked a resemblance of the Freddy. He crumpled the paper and went to another one. This time, he draw a picture of Chica. He crumpled it and threw the ball of paper into a nearby trashcan.

Mike didn't understand. He was trying to forget the pizzeria and move on with his new job. Turns out it wasn't as he expected. The whole thing about the animatronics is still stuck inside his head. And yet, they are still fresh as a pizza just came out from the oven.

The next few hours spent by neither taking a nap, or just staring at the ceiling while deep in thought. The alarm rang, now it's 6 am. He knew his shift is over and his new boss will arrive soon to pay him. But he felt like he was missing something. Like, the sensation of joy and hapiness when the clock showed 6 am, and freed from the terror of the animatronics. That is the thing Mike miss.

After received his payment, Mike goes into the nearby train station to go home. His apartment he was living in is quite far from the restaurant, so he have to take a train to get there.

After boarding the empty train, Mike waited for it to reach the next station, where he will depart from the train. Arriving at the station, Mike went off from the train and headed to his apartment by foot. He arrived at the apartment and went into a few sets of stairs to reach his room.

He approached the door of his room and inserted a key, he spun it and unlocked the door, thus allowing him to enter. Inside he cannot believe what he saw.

It's the animatronics.

"Mike! I missed you!" Foxy the Pirate Fox exclaimed

"Mike, you had the door closed ALL night. You must have wasted so much power!" Bonnie the said to him.

"Hope you're ready for fun Mike!" Freddy Fazbear said.

"Who wants breakfast?! I made a pizza!" Chica the Chicken exclaimed.

Mike smiled at the sight of happy animatronics in the front of him. They looked brand new and had more friendly look than ever before, minus the horrid odor and the blood and mucus at their mouth. Mike didn't know how did this happen. Perhaps the CEO of Freddy Fazbear Pizza's gave the animatronics to him in order to appreciate his hard work. Truth to be told, Mike was both happy and confused. Though he didn't know how did this happened.

He was going to have a good time.


	2. Chapter 2 : New Job, Old Games

**A/N : Wow, I didn't expect all the favs/follow and reviews within a day. And I was so excited to update this story. Thank you for the support! **

**And sorry for the late update, the school has been a major problem and I'm not sure to update this story within a week or so...**

"Seriously, how did you guys get here?!" Mike asked, still not believing what he saw right now.

"After the pizzeria went bankrupt, Mr. Fazbear decided to 'upgrade' us and hand us to you, since you were the only person Mr. Fazbear can trust and had a lot experience with us." Freddy explained, "And now here we are, looking good as new."

Freddy was right, there are some changes on these animatronics. Freddy for example, he now wears a black hat with red stripe on it. However, his face is also a bit flatter, wider and more block-shaped than his previous model with his mouth being much more human like. His bulkier body and his smaller ears become the most distiguish new feature on him.

While Chica, she still retained her old face. But, her body is now much more feminime than her previous model. The words on her bib is also changed, from 'LET'S EAT!' to 'LET'S PARTY!'. Bonnie however, has the most drastic changes from his previous model. He is still colored lavender, with his belly and the insides of his ears colored light purple. He has green eyes, purple eyelids and long eyelashes now. With his head and body being smaller and more looking humanoid rabbit like.

Foxy didn't seemed to change at all, but he seems to be repaired and looking smoother than the last time Mike saw him. He also had his rusty hook replaced with a new one.

**A/N : Just imagine the animatronics from FNaF 2 with furries instead, minus the red cheek thing, and the minor diffrences I mentioned above. **

"Huh, you're right. You guys looked different from the last time I saw you all." Mike stated.

"Aye mate, and Mr. Fazbear got tis' letter for ye." Foxy said, handing a piece of paper to him.

_Dear Mike my boy,_

_My bussiness went really bad these time around and I decided to shut down my restaurant and give these animatronics for you rather than scrapping them. You probably noticed the differences on them before you received this letter. And you are the only person that I could trust keeping these animatronics safe while I'm gone, perhaps you could be friends with them. Since I already fixed their malfunction of seeing you as an endoskeleton, now they will see you as a normal human being even after midnight._

_Oh, and one more thing. Do not let anyone know about the animatronics. That includes your parents, friends, and your family. Also, I have a surpruse for them. Now keep them hidden until the time comes, I'll call you when I'm ready. Now, take care of them and good luck._

_Sincerely your manager, Mr. Fazbear._

Mike frowned, keeping these animatronics, in his crappy apartment room? Well, actually it wasn't so crappy, but his life is the one that is crappy. He only paid 130 bucks a week and hardly ever managed to get some proper food, his fridge is always understocked, and he also has some debt to pay. Needless to say, he also need to pay the rent for his apartment room. It's been two months or more since he last paid the rent for the room, and he also been avoiding the apartment owner for the same time.

"'Ey, you okay there mate?" Foxy asked with his usual pirate accent.

Mike shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine Foxy." He replied simply, "Now I want you guys to behave kindly and follow the rules while staying inside my apartment room."

The four animatronics groaned.

"C'mon Mikey, why there are rules?" Chica asked.

"First of all, I don't want to get anyone in this building to get a heart attack when seeing you guys. Second, I don't want to get arrested by the authority because keeping you guys here. And lastly, Mr. Fazbear have a plan and told me to keep you hidden from the public until he's ready with his plan." Mike explained.

"And how long is that?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know. He didn't mention on this letter." Mike replied, folding the paper and put it on the table, "Now, if you excuse me, I need a good sleep before going to work again."

**11.30 pm**

"Hey guys, I'm going to work now. Be back at 6 am." Mike told the animatronics, "Remember, do not exit the room, do not let anyone know that you guys exist in my room, and do not make a mess on my room. Understand?"

"Yes uncle Mike." The four animatronics replied in unison.

"Good. Now if you excuse me." Mike closed the door and locked the door, just to make sure that the animatronics didn't escape his room while he was gone. However, he had a bad feeling about leaving those robots alone without his watch.

...

Mike was tapping his finger on the table while whistling happily on his office. Of course, he was happy to see those animatronics back, and now he would be living with them until Mr. Fazbear's plan finished. At least their behavior are more friendly than before, and not trying to kill him anymore. He couldn't imagine how if he is stuffed inside a spare suit of Freddy Fazbear, at least if the suit themselves are not filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Because that could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death. And the only parts of Mike that would likely see the light of day again would be his eyeballs and teeth when they pop out from the front of the mask.

But hey, at least everything are different now. And he could have his sleep without having a nightmare about those animatronics again.

One of the cameras on the monitor buzzed into static, Mike knew that the cameras are in proper condition and the electrity are not limited, there is no way that the camera just gone into static without any obvious reason. After a few seconds, the camera returned to normal and he could clearly see the cause of why the camera suddenly buzzed into static.

Then it hit him.

The animatronics.

They're here.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Mike muttered silently. They are supposed to stay at his apartment room and not here! If someone sees them, he could be dragged into a huge problem and probably into the court.

Mike grabbed his flashlight and stormed out from the office, heading toward the main entrance where the animatronics are. His thought starts running through his mind. What if someone saw them? What if they got malfunctioned and their old habbit returns? Mike kicked his legs faster, determined to reach the entrance before something bad happens.

He was surprised of what he saw.

Nothing.

The animatronics are gone from their places. Or perhaps he was just hallucinating. Just like he suffered when he was still working at Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Deciding to check the cameras to find them, Mike turned around and walked toward his office.

*SCREEE!*

"GAH! FOXY, GET OFF ME!"

"Wait lad, how did ye know it was me?"

"Because there are no other animatronics that jumped into my face when I didn't see them!"

"Oh, right. Ye win lad."

"Now get off me you frickin' pirate!"

Pushing Foxy's heavy body off from his, Mike quickly gasped for air, as if Foxy's heavy metallic body crushed his ribs and lungs.

"What... are you guys... doing here?" Mike wheezed.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy appeared from the shadow.

"Oh, we just miss the old game we played when you were still working at Fazbear's Pizzeria." Freddy replied, "And we just wondering if you wanna play it again, just one more time."

"Yeah! Just time time! Please?" Bonnie followed suit.

"We promise that we won't kill you this time." Chica stated.

"C'mon laddie, just give 'em a chance to play tis' with ya, just once tis' time and we are never gonna play it ever again." Foxy said to Mike, trying to reassuring him.

Mike took a deep breath, "Fine. You guys win, I let you play just this time. We're going to play this like the old times, or if any of you guys had rules for this game, that would be great." He stated calmly, "Since this building is completely different than Mr. Fazbear's Pizzeria and my office had only one door in the front of me, and my office had no blind spot, unlike my old one."

"Ooh, I've already thought of that!" Chica exclaimed, "We're going to start from here, and Mikey here will be watching us from his office. We'll going to spread out to different rooms and try to reach Mikey's office, if anyone got spotted by the camera. They need to freeze for 30 seconds before moving again. The first one who reach Mikey's office first win! Or, if Mikey managed to prevent us into finding our way to his office until 6 am, then Mikey will win. How's that sound fellas?" She explained.

The other three animatronics and one human tapped their chins.

"Aye lassie, that's sounded a good idea." Foxy replied, "I'm in."

"Yeah, I like that Chica. Count me in." Freddy said.

"Count me in too!" Bonnie exclaimed happily.

"How about you Mikey?" Chica asked.

Mike closed his eyes, still tapping his chin and seemed deep in thought. "Alright, fair enough. I'll head to the office now." Mike finally said, "You guys can begin once that camera's light beeping." He pointed to a security camera right above the restraurant entrance door.

"Okie dokie, we'll be waiting here." Chica said.

Mike nodded and walked to his office, and while not seeing, the animatronics took this chance to see the route that Mike is about to take to his office. The animatronics piled at each other to get the best spot to peek Mike, and ended up falling into the floor with a clank and silently wrestling against each other for the spot.

Mike suddenly stopped in mid-way, and sighed. "Guys, no cheating please. I know you're seeing which route I'm about to take to my office." Mike said, not even bothering to turn his head around. The animatronics looked at each other before standing up and brushed themselves off, then whistling or fiddling with their fingers to proof that they're not cheating.

"N-no Mikey, we just... um... i-inspecting the place." Bonnie stuttered, looking away from Mike.

"Huh, you're right."

...

Mike sat on his office, setting the computer to focus on one whole camera view instead of multiple at once, with the restaurant map and camera location on the right side of the screen. Just like when he was still working at the pizzeria. But the there also some key differences. He has no blind spot on his office, the only way to get inside the office is to go through the double glass doors right in the front of Mike, or the alternative way is to crawl through the man-sized air vent and jumped off from the ceiling. The building has unlimited supply of power, and the animatronics need to find their own way to his office since this building is larger and more complicated than Fazbear Pizzeria. Which gave him more chance to survive until 6 am.

Mike looked at the clock.

3 am

He had 3 hours to survive from the animatronics, Mike switched the screen to the entrance camera. He got a brief look of the animatronics before the camera went into static and returned normal a few seconds later.

The game has began.

Mike's nerve tensed a bit. He shifted uncomfortable on his seat, cold sweat suddenly starts dripping from his forehead somehow. He always experience this sensation on his first and second week on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but since he already got used to his new and boring job. It makes the usual tense atmosphere becoming new for him.

Mike loosened the collar of his uniform and letting the air filling his sweating body, at least to cool himself down. He switched into another camera view in his computer.

"Gotcha' Bonnie." Mike said, smirking as he saw Bonnie just coming out from the women's bathroom. Bonnie raised his arms in term of defeat and stood there for 30 seconds before he could move again. Mike frowned.

_Wait, what is he doing in women's bathroom? _Mike thought, that was weird. But nevertheless. One down, three to go.

Mike looked at the clock.

4 am.

Just two more hours and he'll win this. Mike searched for the othee animatronics, and found Chica in the kitchen. Busy making pizza.

_Well, I guess I only had to take care three and not four this time. _Mike thought. He knew Chica really loved making food. Once she found a kitchen, she'll forget everything and went to cook something. Mike chuckled at the sight. He really loved Chica's cooking. Especially her pizza, she never ceased to impress everyone with her cooking. Guess she was meant to be a chef rather than a backup singer in Freddy's band.

After she finsihed rolling the dough, Chica smiled and waved her hand at the camera, showing the camera two bowls, one with cheese and one with mushrooms. Mike smiled, she was going to make a pizza with mushroom topping and extra cheese. His favorite. Mike swore, it looks like Chica had some sort of crush on him.

Mike thought the taste of the Chica's pizza, the delicious mushroom and crunchy crust. He wiped a saliva dripping from his mouth. But his thought was interrupted as he remembered about the game. He quickly switched the monitor into another camera feed.

This time, Mike caught Freddy and Bonnie in the karaoke room. Obviously singing and following the lyrics on the screen. Yeah, Pizza Slut had a game and karaoke room where the children and adults alike could entertain themselves while waiting for the food to arrive or after finished eating their food.

Mike looked at the clock again.

5.50 am

Mike smiled and relaxed a bit. Thinking that it's going to be an easy win, since the animatronics are either enjoying themselves and busy with something else.

He heard a fast footsteps echoing throughout the restaurant, it quickly struck him.

Of course, he forgot about Foxy! Mike quickly went back to his computer and checked the cameras for any sign of Foxy.

Entrance. No. Main hallway. No. Kitchen. No. Games & Karaoke room. Obviously no. Dining room. No. Supply closet. No. Hallway that leads to the security office. A red animatronic fox wearing pirate clothes running past the hallway. Basem- Wait, a red animatronic fox wearing pirate clothes running past the hallway?!

Mike hestitantly switched the computer into the office's entrance, hoping it was just a halucination, but quickly found Foxy sprinting to the front door of his office.

*SCREE!*

"GAAAAAHHH!"

Without any hestitation, Foxy quickly lunged to pounce Mike, and succesfully pinned him to the floor. With Mike sweating and breathing heavily and his skin is pale as a sheet of tissue.

Then, he chuckled and sighed heavily.

"That was one hell of a jumpscare Foxy, good job." Mike praised, "Guess you're win. Even though you're slightly cheating at the last moment."

"'Ey! That ain't cheatin' lad!" Foxy retorted, "Y'know I'm always sprintin' ta ya office right? It's yer fault that ye forgot about me."

The bell for 6 am rung. Mike sighed as Foxy stood and helped him to get into his feet. The two went to the restaurant main hallway to meet the others.

There's Chica with two boxes of pizza. Which Mike could smell the pizza from a mile away. And Freddy and Bonnie sitting and chatting amongst each other.

"Hey guys." Mike called.

"Hey there Mike." The three replied in unison.

"Let me guess, Foxy just scared the hell out of you, isn't he?" Freddy asked.

"Yep, first he gave me a panic attack then the usual jumpscare, just like old times." Mike replied.

A black BMW suddenly pulled up at the parking lot. And a man in black staff uniform came out from it.

"Oh shit!" Mike suddenly shouted, "It's the manager! He's gonna fire me if he found you guys!"

Before the animatronics could react, Mike opened the nearest supply closet door and threw Foxy inside. Then Freddy and Bonnie, and the last Chica.

"Mike! Calm down a bit! The place is way too sm-"

"Just get inside! I don't him seeing you guys!" Mike cut Chica off. He pushed Chica inside the closet, forcing her to hide inside the small closet with three other animatronics.

Which clearly made some things fell off from the room and made quite a noise.

Just as the manager heading toward the door, Mike quickly started to threw the things messily into room, with some hitting the animatronics.

The door swung open, and the manager entered the restaurant, "Uh, Mike? What are you doing?"

Mike quickly froze, he scrambled his mind to find an excuse. And silently praying that the manager didn't saw the animatronics.

"I was just... um..." Mike's gaze fell at the broom and mop he was holding, "...Cleaning my office, yeah, I just finished cleaning my office because it was a bit... um, dusty. And I thought it could use some... cleaning."

The manager looked at Mike for a moment, "Oh, that's good! We never had a security guard that cared for his own office! Hahahah! You are totally someone else different!"

The manager chuckled, Mike followed suit, although with a lot of nerveousness in him.

"Yeah, now go home and take a rest. You'll be needing the energy to stay awake tonight."

"Thank you sir, now let me tidying up some stuff before I go."

The manager turned to inspect some tables and the dining room.

Freddy poked his head from the closet, "Is he gone?" He whispered.

Mike quickly panicked and pushed him back inside the closet, "No! Get back inside!" Mike whispered back, and threw the mop and broom he was holding to the closet. Causing some light clank sound emitted from inside the room.

"Ooh, sorry Foxy." Mike whispered to himself as he saw what he just did.

The manager sniffed the air, "Is it just me or something? Because I smell a delicious pizza somewhere." He questioned himself.

Mike clenched his teeth as he saw Chica's pizza on one of the tables. His nervousness grew once more as the manager looked around to find the source of the smell.

"My pizza..." Mike heard Chica muttered from the closet.

"Hush! He's going to hear us Chica!" Bonnie whispered.

"Oh! Sorry..."

The manager turned to Mike, "Well, I guess it's just because I was hungry..." The manager whispered to himself before leaving to check the other parts of the restaurant.

Mike breathed in relief, "Alright, you guys can get out now."

The four animatronics came out from the closet.

"Ugh, I couldn't stand the stench inside that room!" Bonnie complained.

"Us too Bonnie..." Freddy said to him.

"Right, now let's get you guys back to my apartment before he comes back." Mike told them as he led the animatronics out from the restaurant.

**After a journey of avoiding people and sneaking around the alleys like weirdos...**

Mike breathed in relief as he and the animatronics arrived at his apartment room. He's been through one hell of a day and he really need some rest. He plopped himself down to the coach and shut his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.

But the ringing sound of his phone made his tired eyes snapped open, Mike groaned and reached for his pocket, pulling out his old and rugged nokia cellphone and tapped the answer button. Not bothering to look his caller.

"...Hello, this is Mike Schmidt. How can I help you?" He asked in a tired and lazy voice, his eyes almost shut itself as he forced it to keep it open just for this call.

"Hiya Mike! It's been a long time isn't? You don't have to be so formal to me." A cheerful voice of a female replied.

Mike groaned and shifted in his coach, "Sarah, what do you want? It's 7 in the morning and I just finished my shift not long ago..."

"Oh, sorry Mike. I just wanted to tell you that I just finished my college!" Sarah said to Mike in excited tone.

"Well, that's... good to hear Sarah. Congratulations." Mike replied in flat tone.

"And I wanted to say that, I'm coming over to your apartment in... say half a hour."

Mike's tired red eyes snapped open with glass breaking sound effect after he heard that, "I was looking for a job that related to machine or sort, since I took engineering class on college, and I was told by mom and dad that I could stay on your apartment for a while so... I was wondering I could use some help from you. Uh, bye. Gotta catch the bus now."

Mike's eye twitched a bit, seeing his messy apartment room, understocked fridge, and... the four animatronics.

"Oh no..."

This is gonna be one long, day for Mike.


	3. Chapter 3 : More Troubles to Explain

Foxy was sitting at a chair in the kitchen, trying to relax while reading a... newspaper... or so as the humans called it. With Chica next to him heating her pizza in an oven for breakfast. Mike's food stock is very limited and she insisted Mike to go shopping for some foodstuff, as they couldn't eat pizza every day, but with his lousy 130 bucks paycheck a week and Chica being an animatronic. Shopping is a hard thing for them to do. Especially around the public. Since Mike had to kept her and the rest of the animatronics secret until Mr. Fazbear inform Mike for something.

That thing is always stuck on Chica's mind for a few days. What is Mr. Fazbear planning? Is he just dumping them and told them to stay with Mike? No, Mr. Fazbear wouldn't do that. He was a father figure or sort to her and the animatronics. Or, perhaps rebuilding his pizzeria back and return it's former glory? Well, maybe.

Meanwhile. An article caught Foxy's eyes.

_People's nightmares and hallucinations rate increased by 35%_

_It looks like the report of missing animatronics from the, now bankrupt, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is not the only weird thing happened in the city as the people are reporting about a sudden nightmares they suffer every night. Some people claimed to having hallucinations about "Golden Bear" that haunting them for a few days. _

_"There are nothing wrong with the people brains, and there aren't any virus or bacteria inhabit their brains either, but perhaps we can do some therapy to erase the nightmares and hallucinations from them. This is a new type of disease that we're dealing with." Stated a local doctor._

"Heh, new disease." Foxy chuckled.

"What's that Foxy?" Chica asked, not turning around from the oven as she set the temperature and timer.

"Eh, nothin' lass. It's jus' a news with doctors fussin' 'round with nightmares that the people had tis' time 'round." Foxy replied. His eyes scanning the newspaper for another interesting article to read.

Chica sighed, crossing her arms and leaned herself against a nearby wall. "Weird. I was having nightmares too." She sighed.

"Eh? You wot lass?"

"Like I said, I was having nightmares too." Chica repeated, "i always dreamed of being scrapped by Mr. Fazbear himself while I'm online. Parts by parts. And with you guys hurting and torturing me, then this Golden Freddy animatronic was actually controlling you guys. Same one every night."

Foxy was silent for a while before speaking, "Lass, it's just a dream. That thing is created by our processor, it's like... eh, human brain. The source of our life, we can control a part of it, but we can't control the other part. Besides, we're the Fazbear family, Mike included. And we always protect each other no matter what, right?" He explained without his pirate accent.

Chica nodded, "You know, you're actually better without your annoying pirate accent."

Foxy chuckled, "Eh, Yer lil' spanish chicken." He punched Chica's shoulder lightly, his accent returning.

The duo laughed over their conversation. Foxy and Chica usually chatting and telling each other problems when they're still at the pizzeria, then solving it together. With the help of Freddy, Bonnie and Mike of course. They were in brother and sister relationship. And so far no crush on each other, yet. But Chica has been showing some feelings for Mike. She always been the first one who greet Mike when his shift starts, making her special pizza for him, and she is the one who cared the most when it comes to Mike. But, how could an animatronic had a... crush, as the human says it, on a human. Everyone will think it was abnormal, but as the old word says. Love is blind. It doesn't see the diffrences of races, personality, heck, even species. So far, she's been hiding it for a few weeks or more. And Mike didn't know about it. Yet. But she was pretty sure that she was going to tell him someday.

**Meanwhile, with Mike...**

"Shit, shit, shit, shieeettt..." Mike cursed under his breath. After telling Freddy and Bonnie about his sister coming, they agreed to hide in his bedroom. Now he was busy tidying up the living room, while his thought filled with the ways of hiding these animatronics from Sarah. Well, he could already tell her expression of seeing these robots in his room.

A. She could be scared to death and fainted.

B. She was freightened and call the police right away.

Or C. She could end up stuffed in a spare Freddy suit. Wait, it's not the Fazbear's Pizzeria. Well, just scratch that.

His phone rang again. Mike groaned and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Only to see his caller to be Sarah. Again.

He quickly tapped the answer button, "Sarah, what now?"

"Oh, I just want to tell you that... I'm inside your apartment building now and headed to your room." Sarah told him, this just make Mike more panic than ever, "She said you haven't paid the rent for, uh, two months right?"

Mike stuffed some old playboy magazines into a nearby shelf and went back to work, "Uh, yeah. But I could deal with that fat b- I mean, her later, what floor are you now?" He clamped his phone with his shoulder to stay on his ear while cleaning his table with a cloth.

"Uh... at floor 3. Just one more floor to your room. Number 463 isn't?"

"Yep, anyway. I hate to end this but, I'm kinda busy right now so bye."

"What b-" Mike quickly ended the call and went to kitchen to alert Foxy and Chica.

"Oi, what's with all the ruckus lad?" Foxy asked.

"Guys..." He panted, taking several breath before speaking again, "You guys need to hide... My sister... she's coming!"

"What?!" The two animatronics said in unison.

"Like I said, you guys need to hide, now!" He replied.

"What about Freddy and Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"They already know, now hide in my bedroom!"

Without hestitation, Foxy and Chica quickly went to Mike's bedroom to hide with Freddy and Bonnie.

*DING-DONG*

Mike closed his bedroom door and headed to the door, but he took a moment to tidy up his clothes and hair before opening the door. Revealing a 23 year old woman with a long dark chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, she wore a tan yellow jacket with white button up shirt underneath, jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

"Oh, hey there Sarah." Mike greeted her. Trying to sounded happy instead of nervous.

"Hey Mikey, you've been skinnier than the last time I saw you." Sarah replied to her 24 year old brother. "How much you've lost this month? 20 pounds?"

While the brother and sister busy talking. The animatronics opened the door slightly to see this Sarah that Mike talked about a few moments ago. Expecting a childish looking teenager. Instead, they saw a grown woman in her mid 20's with dark chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. This sight caught Foxy's attention.

"Well, the woman seems not very threathening." Freddy commented.

"Aye, hope the lass be friendly toward us." Foxy replied.

"Well, I think she's quite pretty." Bonnie commented.

"Ugh, don't tell me you just had a crush on her." Chica face-palmed.

"What?! No! No way I'm-" Bonnie wasn't able to finsih his sentence as Freddy clamped his mouth shut.

"Shhh, shut up. She's going to hear us if you yell that hard." He shushed.

Mike, feeling the animatronics spying on him and his sister. Leaned his elbow against the doorway to prevent Sarah from seeing the animatronics.

"So, how's your life going?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Uh, still working as a security guard. But, someday I'll look for a better job." Mike replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh huh, you might stuck as a security guard forever." Sarah chuckled.

Mike stared at her sister. Well, not his biological sister. But adoptive sister. His parents found her as a newborn baby long ago in the front of his house, since Mike is still a one year old toddler. So they decided to adopt her as their own daughter. But as Mike grew, one day, he overheard his parents conversation about Sarah doing a great score at school. Even for an adoptive child.

This took an interest in Mike. He tried to ask his mother about Sarah as an adopted child, she agreed to tell him everything, but in a condition where Mike cannot tell Sarah or anyone about it. That could be the reason why a brother and sister had a huge diffrences in personality.

While Mike tend to be sloppy and doing a fair score on school, had nothing to be interested with except money and selling stuff, and dreaming to become a success businessman. Sarah was an opposite of him. She was a workaholic type and doing a great score at school, interested in engineering, and dreaming to become an engineering expert. That explains why she majored in engineering on college, and spending her time to design a robot or other gadgets stuff inside her room.

"Um, shouldn't you... let me in or something?"

Mike quickly shook the thought off from his head, "Yeah, yeah. I should've." He mumbled to himself, barely heard by Sarah.

Sarah put her old brown bag and belonging to the couch, "Hey, can I use your bathroom? I kinda, a bit hurried when chasing after the bus." She asked.

"Sure, just walk to my bedroom door and the bathroom will be on your left." Mike answered, trying to sound relaxed as possible. "Um, I'll gonna go and get some drink, in case if you're thirsty or anything."

"Sure, that would be appriciated."

Mike went to the kitchen to get some soda from his fridge, besides, it's the only drink that's cheaper than beer and juice and milk.

Meanwhile, when Sarah is just about to open the bathroom's door. She heard the door at her right being opened and lots of metal clanks and thuds. And four animatronics piled on the top of each other.

"Argh, Fatbear, get yer fat ass off me face!" A red animatronics fox dressed as a pirate complete with the accent said.

"Ugh, I think eavesdropping was a bad idea after all." A brown animatronic bear with black top hat and bowtie mumbled.

"Yeah, no shit. Thanks to you guys piled up on the door, now we just blown our cover!" A lavender animatronic rabbit said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I think Mikey is going to be pissed when he found out about this." A yellow humanoid chicken with a slim body said, "We already caused him a lot of problems for today."

Mike squeezed his eyes shut when heard the metal clanks and thuds. Expecting the worst to happen.

_Please don't tell me that she just saw the animatronics, piling on the top of each other to eavesdrop me and my sister, then ended up falling and revealed themselves. _Mike sarcastically thought, she turned his head around to see his sister. Shocked by the sight of arguing animatronics and his bedroom door wide open.

Aaaaaaanndd... she fainted.

Looks like point A appears to be right.

This is going to be a long day for Mike, and the animatronics.

...

"Ugh, what happened?" Sarah mumbled, waking up with a headache wasn't the first thing she expected. Last thing she remember was seeing four animatronics from Fazbear's Pizzeria that was reported missing after the demolition of the restaurant itself.

But how could that happened? She thought that was just a hallucination, it seems to be no ordinary hallucination, because the vision felt way too real. Or maybe it was real after all?

She slowly opened her eyes, it was blurry at first, but as her eyes adjusted to the lights, she finally could figured out where she is now.

She was laying on the couch of Mike's apartment after falling unconscious, she take a look around her. It was empty and quiet. Beside the noises on the kitchen where she could see Mike preparing something. The animatronics were nowhere to be seen. She breathed in relief and slowly rose from the couch to sit.

That's when she saw a yellow animatronic chicken bringing a glass of water to her. She slowly panicked, her breathing became rapidly increased as she fixed her gaze at the chicken. No, it couldn't be real. She thought.

"Hey there sweetpie, I see that you have awoke." The chicken said in rather kind and feminime voice, "Oh, did I scare you?" The chicken asked, seeing the expression on her face, which clearly could tell the animatronic that she was obviously scared.

"N-n-no, i-it's nothing..." Sarah stuttered. Her voice trembled.

The animatronic chicken smiled kindly at her, "If you need anything, just ask. Me and Mikey are preparing lunch right now." She said, "Oh, my name's Chica by the way."

"S-sarah. My n-name is Sarah S-schmidt."

The yellow chicken giggled, "Well, it's about time I return to the kitchen to help Mikey. Remember, if you need anything. Just ask." Chica said before leaving to the kitchen.

She reached the glass of water and drank it, the liquid flow through her dry throat, refreshing her body once again. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked around.

She saw the animatronic bear and fox playing GTA V on Mike's old PS3, an occasionally yelling at each other for being incompetent or something.

"Oi Fazfuck, the cops are hot on our tail!" The fox shouted, "Told ya to not shoot tha' poor women with an RPG!"

"I was only telling her that she shouldn't smoke outside especially when she's pregnant. But that fat dick said who cares and walked away. I was trying to tell her that smoking is bad but she just kept ignoring me. So I just gave her some start for her baby!" The bear scowled. Then the two starts laughing like a maniac as they stole a cop car and an ambulance and drive a maniac on the road.

"Could you two keep the voice down?! I was trying to write a new song here!" The lavender bunny yelled, and only to be ignored by the two as they resumed their game.

"Mike better have an explanation for this..." Sarah mumbled to herself.

**A/N : Hey guys, thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave a review because it really helps me to improve my story. I apologize if there's any grammar or spelling error and/or issues, because english is second language to me. **

**I also tried to update the story at least once a week, because school is being a bitch, I also got some issues where I can't draw on deviantart because the account just got deleted by some dickass and my graphic tablet went missing or broken. And I'm still saving some money to buy a new one.**

**Also, the GTA V scene which Freddy and Foxy are playing is based on Pewdiepie's gameplay on the game itself. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Curiosity isn't Good at all

**A/N : I'm so, so sorry if this was very late. As usual, school's been a major problem and I barely got any time to write.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews and favs/follows guys! I've never expected this story to had over 3k+ views. You guys are the best! And I have a good news! I managed to get a new tablet and probably starts drawing cover art for this story.**

**This chapter is rated T because the mention of sex and other adult stuff that some people may not understand. As the author, I'm here to give you guys a warning and keep any under aged readers safe. So, if you felt uncomfortable or wanted to read it. You have the option to skip it, or read it. I honestly tried to make it look better by reducing the amount of the 'content' but this is the only thing I got from my mind.**

**Enjoy!**

Chica giggled silently as the face of freightened Sarah still stuck at her processor. To be honest, it was very hilarious, if there isn't anyone in here. She would be laughing histerically right after she saw it. Well, she already tried her best looking friendly smile to Sarah. Normally, it would work on kids. But on adult, she never saw it worked. Sarah is probably just shocked after seeing four animatronics resides on Mike's apartment, the thing that normal people wouldn't expect when coming over a friend or family's house, what's more if the animatronic are the ones who reported missing. But Chica had a feeling that Sarah was shocked to see one of her favorite animatronics present inside her brother's apartment. She remembered that Sarah and Mike used to visit the pizzeria when they were still a toddler. When Foxy became Sarah's favorite. She was Mike's favorite, being some sort of child to herself, and Mike oftenly ended dragged by his parents to separate him from Chica. Bonnie and Freddy oftenly referred Mike as Chica's mama's boy. She didn't mind, because that was a fit name for him. Until now, they never told Mike about it. Ah, those days were the days she never forget.

As she approached the kitchen, she heard Mike sang a song while doing a little dance of his own, perhaps singing what he heard inside the headphones. She admit, he was cute when doing that.

_"I just had sex~_

_And it felt so good _

_Felt so good_

_A woman let me put_

_My penis inside of her_

_I just had sex_

_And I'll never go back _

_Never go back_

_To the not-having-sex_

_Ways of the past_

_Have you ever had sex?_

_I have it felt great_

_It felt so good_

_When I did it with my penis_

_A girl let me do it_

_It literally just happened_

_Having sex can make a nice man out of the meanest"_

Chica frowned, both confused and curious of what she just heard. What is this sex he's talking about? Maybe, where baby humans and animals came from? And the cause of females got pregnant? Well, perhaps. This is a new thing for her, she never know anything about it, nor hearing it. The only thing that kept them updated about the news of the outside world is an old tv placed at the staff room, where everyone gathered to watch some late comedy shows, news, or having a movie night. Chica ever seen some pregnant womens visiting the pizzeria with their family, but never knew what makes them pregnant either.

She continued to listen Mike's singing.

_"I had sex_

_If I had to describe the feeling_

_It was the best_

_When I had the sex_

_Man my penis felt great_

_And I called my parents_

_Right after I was done_

_Oh hey, didn't see you there_

_Guess what I just did?_

_Had sex, undressed_

_Saw her boobies and the rest_

_Was sure nice of her to let you_

_Do that thing_

_Nice of any girl ever_

_Now sing_

_I just had sex_

_And it felt so good _

_Felt so good_

_A woman let me put_

_My penis inside of her_

_I wanna tell the world"_

Chica saw the water Mike was cooking boiled, but Mike literally didn't heard it because the headphones he was wearing obscured the sound of the boiling water.

She tapped his shoulder a few times, "Uh, Mikey, the water is boiling..." She said.

Mike went panic and went to take off his headphones, turning off the stove as the water stops boiling. Mike wiped his forehead, that was close. He thought. But as soon as he realized that he just sang the stupid song he was hearing in the front of Chica, his cheek blushed and turned to face Chica. Who had a curious and confused expression on her face.

"Uh, sorry if you heard that. It's just, one of the stupid song I have in my iPod." He said while chuckling and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I promise it won't happen again.

Chica smiled, "Nah, it's fine. Besides, I didn't hear most of it." She lied.

Mike sighed in relief, "Thank god, I'll be listening to a more civilized song."

With that, he put on the headphones back and went back to what he was doing before.

_"This hit_

_That ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer_

_That white gold_

_This one, for them hood girls_

_Them good girls_

_Straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', while in_

_Livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty" _He sang.

Chica smiled and went to pick up her pizza that she previously heated in the oven. But she still had that 'sex' thing stuck on her head. Perhaps she will search about that in Mike's laptop. Who knows that internet had the answer to everything.

**Later that night...**

"Hey guys, I'm going to the Pizza Slut to start my shift tonight." Mike said to the animatronics and his sister, "Take care, and don't even try to stuff my sister into a suit."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Freddy replied with a roll of his optics eyes.

"Alright, have a good night when I'm gone." Mike closed the door. Leaving the four animatronics and one human inside the room of his apartment.

"'Ey mates, who's up for some poker?" Foxy asked as he held up a set of card and a box of coins for the chips.

"I do." Freddy replied, raising his paw in agreement.

"Me too." Bonnie said.

"Sarah?" Foxy asked.

"I'm in mood for some game. Count me in." Sarah answered. Having learned that the animatronics are actually friendly, she decided to act more relaxed and friendly to them.

"Chica?"

Just as Chica opened the door of Mike's bedroom, she froze in place when Freddy mentioned her name. They couldn't know what she's going to do, she thought of an excuse to use.

"Uh... I had some... stuff to do." She answered nervously.

"Are you sure? You usually wants to join us if we had a game." Freddy asked.

When she opened her beak to speak, Foxy spoke up first.

"Nah Fazbear, let 'er be. Perhaps the lass didn't want ta play 'cause 'er Mikey's not 'round." He defended. This caused Chica to blush in embarassment.

Bonnie giggled, "Looks like Mike had a secret lover after all." He laughed, making the rest of the group chuckled.

"Oh, shut up Bonnie. I didn't had a crush on Mikey!" She scowled, her cheeks became even more red.

"Oh really? Says the chicken who always cared when it comes to the security guard." Bonnie said, chuckling. "And I always wondered what's inside the sketch book you kept inside the staff locker... Wait a minute, I've already seen it's content. Perhaps I should tell everyone?"

"Oh, don't you there go to that part!" Chica warned, pointing her right index fingex at Bonnie. Her cheeks now reddened in anger instead of embarassment. She balls up a fist on her left hand and raised it to the level of her bib. Threathening Bonnie with it.

"Stop it you two, you both acted like a child!" Freddy said, ending the little fight between Bonnie and Chica. "Bonnie, behave nicely while we're here. We cannot afford any fight around here, especially around the public. Chica, control your emotions. You know violence doesn't solve anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll behave nicely next time Freddy." Bonnie replied with a smug on his face. Grinning to Chica.

Freddy turned to Chica, "It's fine Chica. We already know what's inside the sketch book. Can't say I'm surprised with your drawing skills." He said, smiling to her. The blush on Chica's cheek returned. "You can go now. But, do not hestitant if you like to join us some time later."

Chica slowly let the anger died down and return her usually cheerful face. Smile formed on her beak. She never thought Freddy would say that. All she know is that he hated humans, ever since the 87' murder incident and the bite. But ever since Mike arrived at the pizzeria. Everything just... changed around her. Since he was the only human to survive more than a week without being stuffed into a suit. So, she had an idea to befriend Mike. Rather than threathening him and giving him a trauma for every night he have to spend on the pizzeria. Everyone refused at first, but after a few consideration, they eventually accepted it and decided to befriend Mike.

That was only because she had a crush on Mike. No, she fell in love with him. Of course, that feeling just came from nowhere. It came when she first saw him, even though looked panicked and sweating heavily. He still looked rather... handsome.

Chica shook her head lightly and blinked a few times. Where did that thought came from? At first she was only thinking about her secrets being spoiled, how a dick Bonnie was, then her thought just wander off to Mike...

"Somethin' troublin' ye lass? Yer lookin' awfully quiet..." Foxy asked. Stirring Chica's mind back to reality.

"I-I'm fine Foxy, just thinking about something..." She trailed off.

Foxy snorted, "Heh, don't think 'bout it too much lass. I know yer thinkin' 'bout Mike. Don' worry, the lad will able to take care of 'imself."

"Yeah, I know..." Chica sighed, entering the Mike's room and closed the door. She approached the shelves and pulled one of the drawers out. Revealing an old silver laptop that pretty much need a repair.

She raised the monitor and found it on sleeping mode, she quickly typed in the password that Mike used on his computer back at the pizzeria. Hoping that it would work. Turns out it actually worked, and the laptop logged into Mike's account.

Chica smiled, letting her curiosity taking over. She clicked the browser icon and typed on the google search bar.

'_What is sex?_'

...

Mike sat on his office, staring at the security camera feed at his monitor while resting his chin on his hand. The boredom was unberable, he wanted to go home to see the animatronics and his sister again. This was probably the most boring job he'd ever took. But it will be the best job in the world if you work at Fazbear's Pizzeria where you're accompanied by your favorite animatronics all night without anyone else disturbing your fun. Well, at least if the animatronics didn't have a murderous goal such as stuffing you into a suit.

Muke chuckled at the thought, taking a sip from his coffee and brought his attention back to the monitor. Checking if there's any thug or bandit entering the restaurant. And as usual, nothing's there.

He looked at the clock. 4 am. Just 2 more hours in this boring shithole before he could go home. Of course, he thought of picking a better job. But since he had no skill at anything or whatsoever. Being a security guard was his only option.

*buzz*

Mike thought drifted off from his mind and back to the computer. Where one of the camera feed on the monitot has suddenly went into static.

_Wait_, Mike thought. _Didn't I told them to stay in the apartment with Sarah? _He stared at the static for a few moments before it dissapeared, replaced by a normal footage of the entrance door. That was weird. All he knew is the camera were fine, and if the animatronics were here, they should've been in the front of the camera. Making him to approach them and asking him to play their games.

But this time was different, he didn't see anything. Nor noticing anything different. Probably, it was just some malfunction over the system. Yeah, just a malfunction...

His thought was proved wrong when he saw an empty golden Freddy suit with wires and crossbeams poking out from it's empty eye sockets and gaps between it's limbs sat with a slumped down position at the corner of the office. At first, he couldn't believe his own eyes. But after pinching and slapping to wake himself from his dream, the suit was still there.

"No fucking way..." Mike muttered silently. This was way too real for a dream, his breathing soon became heavy, his heart pounding against his ribs, and cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He hestitantly stood from his seat and slowly approached the empty suit, holding his nightstick in case if the suit move or trying to do anything to him.

Mike poked the empty suit head with his nightstick. Trying to see if it react or not. After a few seconds of waiting, nothing happened. Then he poked several parts of the suit, still no reaction. Mike let out a sigh of relief, the suit was empty and there's no endoskeleton inhabit it.

When Mike went to pick the suit up and put it somewhere else, like, far, far away from him as possible. The head of the suit suddenly faced him. It's souless and empty eye sockets staring deeply into Mike's soul. Mike's heart skipped a beat, and his breathing became heavy once more. He tightened his grip on the nightstick and went into fighting position.

"Hey Mike..." The suit said, Mike paled instantly and swung his nightstick as hard as he can.

*SMACK!*

Big mistake. The thing that Mike want is to severe it's head, but the only thing he managed to do is dislocating it's jaw. The golden Freddy suit quickly fixed it's jaw and stared at Mike.

"That's no good Mikey..."

Just as Mike tried to smack it's head again. The suit knocked the nightstick away from Mike's tight grip, the nightstick clattered to the floor and slid away to the other side of the room, also leaving a nice black bruise on Mike's fingers and palm. Leaving his right hand crippled and defenseless.

The Golden Freddy suit then lunged at him as his vision darkened.

...

*RIIIIIIIINNGGGG!*

Mike jerked awake by the alarming noise and nearly lost his balance on his chair, he quickly balanced himself on the chair after a few failed attempts and nearly had his chair flipped off. Sighing in relief, he fixed his uniform and wiped the saliva dripping from his mouth. Taking a look around the, now bright office. Everything looks just fine. He still had his nightstick on his belt, the double glass door is closed, and the vent cover is still there. Thank god it was just a dream.

Had he been asleep the whole time? But the dream felt so real. And the Golden Freddy suit... it was one of the hallucinations he was having when he was still working at the pizzeria. He already got rid of it when he visited a theraphist. But, now it's just come back to his mind with no obvious reason at all.

Mike shook the thought off from his mind and finished his now cold coffee and went to the restaurant entrance. The sun already rose and it's light illuminated the darkness inside the restaurant. The warmth of the sunlight bathed his cold skin, washing away the coldness and loneliness from his body. Replacing it with a warmth and soothing feeling. Mike felt like it's been a long time since he last saw the sun.

Then a car pulled up into the parking, it wasn't his manager's car. Because it was obviously white and cheap looking. While his manager's is a black sport BMW. He unlocked the door and approached the car.

"Sorry sir, but the restaurant is still closed and it's six in the morning." He said firmly. "So I'd suggest to come back here at 8 am or when the restaurant is open.

"Mike? Is that you my boy?" A familiar voice replied. Mike's eyes widened as he saw the figure that stepped out from the car.

There, stood a man in his mid 50's. He had tan skin, bright brown eyes, and a thin goatee, hair is slightly graying due to aging. He wears a white suit with black button up shirt underneath, grey bow-tie, white pants, black shoes, and carries a wooden stick whenever he walks.

"Mr. Fazbear?"

"Ah, yes. You still recognized me boy." The man chuckled, "I See you still working as a security guard?"

Mike rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Y-yeah, it's the only job I got to make my living." Mike replied. "What are you doing here? I suppose you want to inform me something as described at the letter you given to me?"

"Yes, and I brought a good news!" Mr. Fazbear said exictedly, "Guess what? I'm building a new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizza's! Isn't that great?"

Mike's face brighten up with joy, he thought of being together with the animatronics again, alone and comfortably spent his night shift with them without being disturbed by anyone or anything. But his mind quickly drifted off from his thought and to Mr. Fazbear.

"Wow! That's great sir!" Mike replied witha smile, "So, when the restaurant is going to be finished?"

"In two days son. And I'll be recruiting you as the night security guard!" Mr. Fazbear answered.

_Perfect, _Mike thought. _Right when I received my weekly paycheck and this boring job ends. Soon, I'll get to take the best job in the world._ "I know you've been so close with the animatronics, and even know them more than I does *chuckle*. And for the bonus, I thought you were feeling lonely when there's no human around, especially in a pizzeria filled with animatronics, so I'm recruiting a new security guard to work as a pair with you!"

Mike eyes widened in realization. Another night security guard? What for? He thought that nobody want to rob a kid's restaurant, especially when there's four animatronics and a human security guard guarding it. And it would be more than enough to keep those pesky robbers away. But another security guard? It's sounded ridicilous.

"Uh sir, another night security guard? I thought you said that Freddy Fazbear Pizza was the safest place on earth." Mike asked.

Mr. Fazbear gave him a concerned look, "Mike, haven't you heard the news? The criminal percentage is rising high above the cloud, these... nightmares and hallucination stuff started to harass the people in this city. And I don't want you, my trusty night security guard, being affected by those things and affect you working performance. And, the reason I'm recruiting another night security guard is to keep the restaurant, animatronics and you safe. Because... I had nobody left, and I loved you as my own son."

"..." Mike was loss of words, he didn't realize Mr. Fazbear loved him so much like his own son. All Mike know is Mr. Fazbear liked him because he was loyal to his job, but no, he loved him. Mike was also shocked when he heard that Mr. Fazbear had no more family. He thought he was a happy man with happy family. But the truth was 180 degrees different.

"Now, is the animatronics safe?" Mr. Fazbear asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, they're safe in my apartment room." Mike answered cooly.

Mr. Fazbear raised one of his eyebrows, "And I suppose that nobody knows about them?"

Mike suddenly froze in his place, almost unable to answer the question. "U-uhh... actually, my sister knows about them." Mike finally responded, Mr. Fazbear's eyes quickly widened. Mike shivered, fearing for the worst, but nevertheless he manage to continue, "B-but she agreed to keep it secret, an-and... not telling anybody about it."

Mr. Fazbear returned his usual smile, "That's a relief." He said, "By the way, do you have a friend, or acquitance maybe, that skilled in engineering? I want to recruit them as the restaurant's mechanic. You know, just to keep the animatronics in prime condition and repairs them whenever they need it. I can't let you do everything like those days, you've already done more than enough."

Mike's face brightened with joy once again. This would be the perfect opportunity for his sister to get a job! Now she will know how a simple job become the best job in the world when you work at Freddy Fazbear Pizza's. Besides, they really need money and this is their only chance.

"Actually, my sister is skilled with machine and she wanted to be an engineer herself." Mike replied, Mr. Fazbear frowned, "Also, she really needs a job." The last part made Mr. Fazbear smiled in joy.

"*chuckle* Mike my boy! You never cease to impress me!" Mr. Fazbear laughed. "Oh, and this."

He reached his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a dusty red sketch book with binders and handed it to Mike.

"Give it to Chica, she accidentally left it at the restaurant when the demolition starts." Mr. Fazbear told Mike, who nodded in response.

"Alright, I guess I better going then. To see the progress of the building." Mr. Fazbear turned around and headed to enter his car. He drove off to the road and slowly dissapearing into the horizon.

Mike inspected the book. It was a red sketch book with blue stripes and binders, it was a bit dusty though, some part of the covers were covered in holes, and there's a dirt that cover the reading on the upper part of the cover that reads 'CHICA'S BOOK'.

Mike take a look at the content of the book, and smiled at it. He turned to leave the parking lot while reading and watching the drawings and writings on the book.

..

Chica slowly opened her eyes, even though still blurry, she could saw that it was morning because the bright light that shone through the window. Slowly, her optics adjusted to the lights and scanned her surroundings. She was in Mike's room, she sat in the bed with the cover thrown and messy, the silver laptop she used last night lie in the front of her, the monitor was black and the power button wasn't shining, indicating that it ran out of power last night.

She rubbed her head, and blinked. Remembering what the horrible thing that she saw last night.

_"Sex is the process where-"_

She shook her head, getting rid of the thought off from her processor. Those theories and pictures still stuck on her head. She pulled her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, trying to clear her mind.

Chica was regretting it. She was letting her curiosity getting over her mind, now those things will stuck on her processor until she somehow managed to find out how to get rid of it. She closed the laptop and put it back to the drawer, sighing, he looked at the clock.

6.35 am

Mike probably finished his shift not too long ago and started to head back home, the others not going to wake up until 7 am. So she got less than 30 minutes to do something. Or lock herself in Mike's room until he get home. No, the others probably wondering where she is. Maybe, preparing breakfast wouldn't be so bad. Since everyone haven't awake yet and Mike still on his way here. Sarah bought some egss and bacons from the nearby grocery store last night, so she just need to cook it right away.

Yeah, cooking will clear her mind from everything she saw last night...

**A/N : Sorry if this took so long. I've been trying to write this as fast as I can, but other thi gs got in the way. Anyway, I felt bad for Chica and Bonnie's been kinda dick in this chapter :D, no flames for Bonnie and Chica's fans please!**

**Song used above : **

**-I Just had Sex by Lonely Island feat. Akon**

**-Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars**

**I do not this songs, all copyrights belong to their creators and singers.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile. I would appreciate if you guys go there and take a few seconds to vote because it really means for me and decide how this story goes :) And don't be afraid to submit ideas and draw fanarts! Tell me either through reviews or PM, then I would gladly accept it!**

**-TheEzyGuy00**


	5. Chapter 5 : Beginning of Something New

**A/N : Thanks for the favs/follows! But don't forget to leave a review if you liked it. Constructive reviews are welcomed! And don't be afraid to submit ideas or your opinion for this story, either through PM or reviews, because it always helps me to improve this story and get more ideas for the next chapters!**

**Just for info. The animatronics in this story is a bit AU. If usual robots needs gasoline, battery, electricity etc. for fuel, they need organic food for energy like humans, although not eating as frequent as humans, they could survive longer without food about three times as normal human.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I realized that there were still a bit of typos and missing words on the last chapter so, I tried to make this one looked better. And, here we go.**

Mike smiled as he entered the door into his apartment door, carrying Chica's book on his hand. He couldn't wait to tell the animatronics and his sister about the news that Mr. Fazbear is rebuilding the pizzeria back, he already could rell how happy the animatronics would be, and his sister too as she's going to get a new job at the pizzeria.

Mike smiled faded as he saw a middle-aged russian woman wearing red leather jacket with a white tank top underneath and black leggings standing in the front of a room with black door, she clearly didn't noticed Mike because she was busy texting on her phone.

Of course, as she is the co-owner of this building, she will ask him about the rent money. And Mike hated that. Many times he tried to avoid her, but also got busted many times when sneaking to avoid her. He really need to avoid a raging polar bear now and get into his room as fast as he can. But the question is, how?

She was standing on the hallway leading to the stairs, and if Mike tried to sneak, he obviously going to be noticed. But, going to the third floor with an emergency ladder in the alley at the back of the building? Nope, that thing is was too rusty and fragile. He had 99,9% of chance to fell into ground with either amnesia or broken bones. Unless...

Bingo! A light bulb appeared on Mike's head. There's an emergency stairs on the back door that leads to the second floor, from there, he just need to climb the last set of stairs to get into his room.

He silently walked back to the entrance and exited the apartment, thus heading to the back door of the building. Mike twisted the knob, luckily it wasn't locked. He climbed the stairs and arrived at the second floor. He took a chance to scout the hallway. Good, that polar bear didn't noticed.

Mike climbed the last set of stairs and headed to his room. Just as he about to open the door, a voice of someone clearing a throat was heard. Mike turned his head to see the room with another room black door opened just across his room, and a russian man in his late 30's wearing a red button up shirt with small blue stripes and jeans standing on the doorway, leaning his body against the doorway while crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Mike could tell thay he doesn't look happy to see him late to pay the rent.

"O-oh, Mr. Makarov, I... didn't expect you to-"

"You are late to pay again."the owner of this building stated, cutting off Mike's stuttering. "It's been 3 months Mike, how long do I have to wait?"

Mike rubbed the back of his head, unsure what to say. "I'm sorry Mr. Makarov, I-I only had 30 bucks this week and-"

Mr. Makarov snatched the money that Mike just pulled out from his pocket with a speed of light, and began counting it. "You may escape from my wife, but you never going to sneak away from me." He told Mike, "I have zhe ears of cats, and nose of rodents. Ponyat'? (Understand?)"

"Yes of course sir, I promise I won't be late again." Mike replied.

"You better keep zhat promise, or you'll find youself sleeping in the garbage with cockroaches!"

"A-alright sir."

Statisfied, Mr. Makarov walked back to his room to resume his game of poker, while his blonde daughter cooking at the very edge of the room. She noticed Mike and waved her hand.

"Hey Mike." She greeted, but she accidentally held her hot spatula with her hands and quickly threw the hot spatula, it hit the stove's control panel and set one of the fire to high, causing the pan she was using to cook to caught on fire. The blond teen quickly grabbed a neaby fire extinguisher and spray it's content to the fire, extinguishing the fire immediately. She smiled to Mike before she went to clean up the mess she just made.

Mike smiled back, he always think that the blonde girl, Anastacia, have a crush on him. More like how Chica does. But, it doesn't matter now as he need to tell the info he just got to the others.

...

Chica was cooking breakfast on the kitchen, flipping the omelet on the pan easily before putting it on one of the plates with it's 5 other identical brothers. Now she just have to wait for the bacon to cooked. She still had those things stuck on her processor, now she was unable to get rid off it. Chica already tried to clear her mind and focus on cooking, a hobby that usually cheer her up and made her forget about everything, but this time it was useless as she still had those things about sex stuck on her processor.

Though she already regret when she let curiousity take her over, she was trying to stay calm and looked cheerful everytime from now on. And she learned to not poke her beak into a subject she wasn't ready to learn, or just ask Mike or the others about it, even if it was totally embarassing.

"Mornin' lass." A voice greeted. She immediately recognized the voice is belonged to Foxy. Chica turned her head around and saw the red fox standing on the doorway while strecthing his mechanical limbs.

"Morning Foxy." Chica replied calmly, smiling.

"Whatcha' cookin' lass? I could already smell it from a mile away." Foxy asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

Chica turned to her cooking, "Nah, just some usual egg and bacons for breakfast." She replied, "Anyway, has the others awake yet?"

"Aye, th' others jus' awoke." Foxy answered, "Probably because th' smell of yer cookin' lass."

The two chuckled to each other, while Chica resumed her cooking.

"Is Mike home yet?" She asked. "The breakfast is almost ready."

"Not yet, th' lad supposed to be 'ere by now, probably still on th' way 'ere." Foxy answered.

"Mmmm..." Chica mumbled silently. She was worried about Mike. Of course, he supposed to be home like a half of hour ago, and now he hasn't. What if something happened to him? Robbed and beaten into a pulp by some thugs? Or kidnapped maybe? No, she cannot think something negative about Mike. Remember what Freddy said. Think positive. The train's probably late, yeah, the train's probably just late. Now Chica tried her best to stay calm and looked normal to Foxy. And the others too.

...

Mike twisted the knob and opened the door to his apartment room. And he quickly greeted by a sight of Freddy reading a newspaper and Bonnie playing a calm song with his guitar.

"Hey Mike! Good to see you here!" Freddy greeted.

"Yeah, you're kinda late to be home this morning. Everything's alright?" Bonnie followed suit.

"Nah, I'm fine Bonnie." Mike replied, "Plus I got a good news to tell, now where's Chica, Foxy and Sarah? You guys didn't try to stuff my sister into a suit right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes we did." Freddy said with a dark grin, making Mike's eyes widened in realization. But the grin quickly dissapear from Freddy's face and replaced with a warm smile. "Don't worry Mike, I'm just kidding. Your sister is in the bathroom taking a... uhm, shower or something?"

Mike sighed and chuckled slightly, "Chica and Foxy?" He askef.

"They're in the kitchen, from it I could tell that Foxy is helping Chica preparing breakfast." Bonnie answered.

Mike smiled, remembering Chica's brother and sister relationship with Foxy. "Alright, I'm gonna change first, after the breakfast, I'll tell you the news that I got from Mr. Fazbear."

Freddy and Bonnie's eyes quickly lit up with curiosity, "M-Mr. Fazbear?!"

"Yep, I met him after I finished my shift." Mike replied, smirking. "He told me a good news, now I'd rather to keep it secret until everyone gathered here."

Bonnie's ears dropped in dissapointment, "Awww, why not telling us now?"

Mike sighed, "Because I thought it would be good if-"

Mike was cut off as Chica and Foxy strolled in to the living room, carrying breakfast in their hands.

"Breakfast ready!" Chica exclaimed happily.

Foxy was the first one who noticed Mike's presence, "Ahoy lad! Yer finally home! Anything happened to you boyo?" He asked, looking happy as ever. And so does Chica.

"I'm fine Foxy, I just had a chat with Mr. Fazbear back at the Pizza Slut." Mike replied.

"Mr. Fazbear?!" Foxy and Chica said in unison. When they were about to bombard Mike with questions. Freddy spoke up.

"Mr. Fazbear had a little talk with Mike and told him something, and Mike here is keeping it secret until all of us gathered here." Freddy explained.

"Or more like a surprise to us, I could feel it." Bonnie followed, shooting Mike a 'I'll be watching you' look.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys. But later." Mike stated, making the four animatronics murmuring amongst themselves. "Because I wouldn't miss the special breakfast made by Chica."

Chica almost dropped the plate she was holding, but quickly regained her balance and put the plate on the table without much problem. Wait, did she just heard that Mike praised her cooking? Well, she used to hear praises about her cooking from Mike and her friends. But now, it's just felt... different. It's the feeling maybe? Or because she had a crush on Mike? Chica didn't realized that she was blushing, she just smiled at Mike and took her seat at the couch.

Mike couldn't help but smiled, thinking of how cute she is when blushing. If he could just pinch those cute rosy cheek, he would be- Woah, where did that come from? Those thoughts always came into his mind without obvious reason. First when they were doing that game in the restaurant, and now... he found the drawings about him that she made back at the pizzeria. He felt himself having crush on the yellow animatronic chicken. But nonetheless, both Mike and Chica kept it secret until they found a perfect time to confess.

"Ooh, someone's blushing." Bonnie said in mocking tone, earning a glare from Chica, whose cheek is no longer red, with her eyes shut and gritting her teeth in anger.

"S-shut up..." She growled. Wanting to smack Bonnie's head for his rudeness.

"Alright, enough of that." Freddy told the two, "Let's have breakfast and Mike will tell us the info he just got."

Sarah stepped out from the bathroom, now dressed in bright lime green shirt and black trousers, her chocolate brown hair is still soaked with a towel over her head.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Not much lassie." Foxy replied, "Bonnie an' Chica had a wee fight, nothin' to worry about. And Mikey 'ere had a news from Mr. Fazbear an' decided to kept it secret 'til now."

"Well, let's just get over it and have some breakfast, I'm hungry." Mike stated.

...

After everyone finished their breakfast, the animatronics are eager to hear the news Mike brought with him. Of course, it has been a week since they were living with Mike, and they missed Mr. Fazbear a lot. Even Mike too, Mr. Fazbear wasn't the nicest boss, or the worst either, but he meant a lot to the Fazbear family. He done way too much to save his beloved pizzeria and kept the family intact, money spent are bigger than his income every day due to the bills, the sacrifices he made are larger than a mountain itself. And everyone appriciates for what he had done, but sadly, it cannot kept his bussiness up and running.

"So what news do you brought Mike?" Freddy asked as the starting question.

"Alright, first of all. You guys probably not going to believe this, but the hell with it. Mr. Fazbear is rebuilding the pizzeria!" Mike exclaimed. Bonnie's ears perked, Freddy stared at Mike with eyes wide, but nontheless he smiled. Chica squealed in delight, and Foxy spit out his soda.

"Ye wot lad?"

"I'm serious. The diffrences is there will be two security guards, and Sarah will be the pizzeria's mechanic." Mike explained.

Sarah stared at Mike in disbelief, noticing this, Mike quickly turned to face her. "Sarah, Mr. Fazbear really needs a mechanic at the pizzeria, because you were the only one that know about machines and he didn't want me to litterally do everything. Besides, you get a chance to see your favorite animatronic every day." Mike said reassuringly to her, smirking.

Sarah looked at Foxy, who was sipping his can of soda, then blushed. Foxy was her all time favorite animatronic, second being Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. When Mike preferred Chica, she always preffered Foxy on the top of anyone else. Plus, having the honour of watching and fixing him would be more than enough to statisfy her.

"Alright, I'll take the job then." Sarah finally replied, the whole group cheered and high-fived each other in happiness. In a matter of days, everything will be back to normal.

**Two days later...**

5.34 am

Mike sloppily inserted the key to the key hole and twisted it, unlocking the door, he lazily twisted the knob and opened the door. There's Freddy sleeping on the chair, Bonnie and Chica sleeping on a mattress that Sarah provided last night, and the bedroom's door opened, revealing Sarah and Foxy sleeping together in his bed. They looked really cute when sleeping together. After closing it, Mikr quickly threw himself to the couch and shoved his face down to the pillow. He really need a good sleep.

Tonight's shift wasn't like any others, last night he got a thug breaking into the restaurant to steal some money, but failed because Mike smacked him with his night stick on the back of his head before he could even get a penny, then a group of teens trying to draw some graffiti on the front of the restaurant's entrance, but Mike noticed this first and shooed them away before any mess could be made. Then a bandit trying to rob the restaurant and Mike got into a fight with him, and ended up with the bandit having a large nice bruise on the back of his head. He called the police shortly after to take the bandit with the thug he dealt earlier.

Luckily, it all paid off with a 150 bucks of paycheck when his boss arrived. 20 dollars raise for his good work and the shift ended earlier tonight. Mike told him about Mr. Fazbear recruiting him as the night security guard at the new Freddy Fazbear Pizza's. He just said, 'It's okay, we can find another night security guard for this place. Nice to have you worked in here Michael'.

_It's finally good to get out from that boring shit hole forever_, Mike thought. Closing his eyes and slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Just as he starting to lose consciousness and headed to the dreamland, his phone ringing reached his ears. His eyes snapped open, revealing his tired looking bloodshot eyes. Groaning, he lazily reached for his phone at the table using his left hand, not even bothering to look. When he felt something vibrated, he quickly snatched it and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?..." Mike mumbled, his face still buried into the pillow and closing his eyes again.

"Mike! It's me! You didn't forgot about the grand re-opening of the pizzeria right?" Mr. Fazbear voice came from the phone, making Mike's eyes snapped open again. Shit, he forgot about that! The opening's today! He shifted into a sitting position and cleared his throat.

"Uh, of course I didn't. Why would I forgot about grand re-opening of the best pizzeria in the world?" Mike replied nervously. A chuckle can be heard from the phone.

"Right. Now, I'm pretty sure the animatronics are doing good with you?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Of course, in fact, they are quite helping in my apartment." Mike answered.

"Good to hear. Now listen, the opening will start at 8 am. And I want you to bring the animatronics and your sister to the pizzeria's new adress. 3rd Gate Street number 54, East of Deepspring city. Got it?"

Mike wrote down the adress on his hand, "Yep, I got it."

"Alright then, prepare yourself and the animatronics, and don't be late boy!" With that, the call ended.

Mike sighed. He really want to rest for a whole day, but aside from that, Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is going to have it's grand re-opening, which energized Mike a bit. Now, he just need to eake everyone else and get prepared. But one thing that stuck on his mind is, how on earth he's going to bring these animatronics to thr pizzeria's location without being noticed?

**One and an half hour later**

"Alright Mike, got an idea to get us there?" Freddy asked. Everyone is already prepared to go, but hadn't figured out a way to reach the pizzeria without being seen by anybody.

Mike tapped his chin, "I got one, but first I need to get you guys down to the emergency stairs without attracting Mr. Makarov's attention." He explained.

"Why the emergency stairs?" Bonnie asked, picking up his guitar.

"It's the fastest and the safest way to get to the alley without being noticed." Mike replied.

"So, what do we do in the alley exactly? I mean, we can't get any transportation because of what we brought with us. No offense guys." Sarah said.

"None taken." Chica replied, smiling to her.

Mike grinned, "You'll see." He said before taking two keys from a shelf in the kitchen. "Alright guys. Let's go!"

Mike slowly opened the door, peeking the hallway to check any life sign. Not a single soul present on the hallway. Great, now it was his chance.

Mike gestured the animatronics and his sister to move out from the room and take the stairs to their left, after everyone got out, Mike closed the door and quickly locked it. Just as he about to take the stairs, he heard rapid footsteps coming from Mr. Makarov's room.

"Rent!" Mike hear Mr. Makarov's voice.

"Quick guys! Hurry!" Mike gently pushed the animatronics to quicken their steps without making them fall.

Mr. Makarov bust out from his room, with his pants down and his purple undearwear with chibi Bonnie head printed on it visible.

"Where's my money?!" He shouted downstairs, only to find that Mike is already gone from his line of sight, and his daughter looking at him from the doorway. Mr. Makarov mumbled some russian words to his daughter, perhaps complaining about how he lost Mike again. Then he saw that his daughter was looking at his legs, realizing that his pants were down, he cursed some russian words before heading back to his room and into the toilet, resuming whatever he was doing before.

...

"Phew, that was close." Mike said, relieved that he was able to escape Mr. Makarov's wrath and managed to get into the alley safely.

"So... what now lad?" Foxy asked.

Mike took a few breath and started to head down to the alley, "Follow me, I'll get you guys into our 'transportation'." He told them. The group wasted no time and quickly followed Mike.

They eventually stopped at an old moldy building that looks like a garage or some sort, Mike unlocked the gate and pulled it open, revealing it's content.

Inside was stuffed with many shelves of tools and gadgets, some parts littered on the stone floor with water and oil stained it, and a white van, ridiculously, it looked sparkling brand new like it just came out from the factory. Everyone was surprised of ehat they saw.

"Why... why did you never told me about this?!" Sarah asked Mike, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, I actually got this from my previous job as a delivery man. Long story short, the bussiness went bad and the boss sold this baby for a hundred bucks. I took it and placed it here, taking care of it like I had a pet, this baby is still working until now." Mike explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon! Mr. Fazbear is waiting for us!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Alright, patience Bonnie. We'll be on the road shortly." Mike told the excited bunny.

Mike did a few checks on the tires, engine, and systems before turning on the engine. The engine itself hummed to life, the exhaust popped out a ball of smoke before doing normal, and the car was ready to go. Sarah took the front seat, while the animatronics took the backseat, which awfully smell a lot like fish.

"Uh, Mike. What did you used to deliver using this van before?" Chica asked, sniffing the air around with her... uh... beak?

"Oh, fish, crabs, lobsters, clam, and other sea stuffs I guess." Mike replied from the driver seat while adjusting the mirror, "Boss the never told me the exact thing I was delivering. He was like 'Drive more, talk less. That is what you good at'."

After finished adjusting the mirror, Mike turned to his passengers. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Alright, here we go!" Mike stepped on the gas pedal, and the car launched itself from the garage and into the road.

...

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the pizzeria's new location. They were amazed by rhe fact, that the new building is far bigger than the old one, and it was crowded by kids and adults alike waiting for the grand re-opening of the pizzeria.

Mike drove his car into the back parking lot and parked his van at the 'staff only' space, it was the place where anybody shouldn't noticed them. And where Mr. Fazbear is already waiting for them to arrive.

As soon as Mike got off from the car, everyone follows suit. And the animatronics quickly embranced Mr. Fazbear in crushing bear hug.

"Alright, that's enough! Old man here needs a breath!" Mr. Fazbear gasped. The animatronics quickly let go of him.

"Mr. Fazbear! It's good to see you back!" Freddy said.

"Yeah, even through it's just a week. We missed you a lot." Bonnie followed.

Mr. Fazbear took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "I assume you're doing good with Mike?"

"Yes sir, in fact, Mikey is helping us a lot of times." Chica answered.

Foxy nodded, "Th' lass is right. Through we caused some trouble for 'im, the lad is doin' fine eith us."

The old man chuckled, "Great, now let's get this opening started. Here is the way, Freddy and Foxy will stand at my right, Bonnir and Chica at my left, Mike and Sarah. You have the honour to stand beside your favorite animatronics. Alright?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Then a man at his early 30's appeared, he had dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes, he wore the usual pale blue security guard uniform, dark blue security cap and pants like Mike does, he has a name tag with 'Fritz Smith' written on it.

"Sir, the opening will start soon, and the crowds are getting wild. You need to get to the entrance immediately." He told Mr. Fazbear.

"Alright kiddo, tell the crowds to be patient, I need some things arranged hete and I'll be there shortly." Mr. Fazbear replied.

The guard nodded and tipped his cap, heading back to the entrance.

Mr. Fazbear turned to the group, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone cheered in enthusiasm, Mr. Fazbear smiled. "Then let's get this opening started!" He turned around and led the animatronics and two siblings to the entrance. But Mike tapped Chica's shoulder and made them stopped in mid-track.

"What is it Mikey?" Chica asked.

"Uh, here. I forgot to gave you this two days ago." Mike replied, handing the sketch book to it's owner. "Mr. Fazbear gave me this when met back at the restaurant."

Chica squealed in delight and hugged Mike tightly, "Thank you Mikey! You're the best!"

Mike thought himself going to be crushed under the yellow animatronic chicken hug, but instead, it felt warm and comforting, even with the hot weather today. It felt like the air turned cold and Chica's hug warmed it around him, Mike closed his eyes and blushed lightly, returning the hug. Unable to believe what he just thought, he chuckled at his mind, but he didn't really care, becausr he really enjoyed the moment now.

"Hey lovebirds, are you two just going to hugging there without attending the opening?" Sarah's voice reached his ears, the two quickly pulled away and stared at Mike's sibling with embarassed look. "C'mon, Mr. Fazbear is waiting for us. Don't make the old man lose his patience!"

"Y-yeah. I suppose we should go now." Mike said. Quickly catching up with his sister.

Chica just smiled and put her sketch book on Mike's van backseat, closing the door, she ran to the siblings and followed them to the entrance. Where Mr. Fazbear, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy already waiting for them.

Chica stood next to Bonnie, and Mike beside her. While Sarah stood next to her favorite animatronic, Foxy. The animatronics waved their hands at the crowd, Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat and grabbed the mic to start his speech.

"Good morning everyone!" He shouted to the crowd. Who replied with cheers and clapping, "Today, is the most anticipated day that I have been waiting. After been through a lot of rough times and harsh moments. I have finally managed to return the glory of the Fazbear family bussiness." He started, "I also wanted to thank Mike Schmidt, who has taken care of our all time favorite animatronics with his patience and loyality while I was unavailable for them." Mr. Fazbear pointed to the young man wearing usual security guard uniform to his left.

Mike tipped his head in salute, and the crowds clapped in appreciation.

"And now, the moment I've been waiting today. Is the grand re-opening of the new, and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizza's!"

The crowd burst into histerical cheers and applause. He took the giant scissors and headed to the red tie covering the entrance, but instead of cutting it, he turned to Mike.

"Mike! Come here will you?" He called, Mike quickly went from his spot and approach Mr. Fazbear's position.

"Yes Mr. Fazbear? Is there any problem?" Mike asked.

Mr. Fazbear didn't reply, he instead handed the scissors to Mike's hand, who's looking at him in confusion.

"Mike, you've been doing a lot for me and this family of ours. So, would you like to do the honour?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

Mike looked at the animatronics and his sister, they were gesturing him to accept it and mouthing 'Answer yes!'.

Mike looked back to Mr. Fazbear, who was smiling to him. He smiled back and accept the scissor, then he walked slowly to the door and prepared to cut it. He placed the tie between the scissors and his hand gripped tightly on the handle. This is it, the biggest honour Mr. Fazbear ever gave to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, cutting the red tie.

Then the confettis were blown, the ballons were released, and the crowd cheered back. He opened the double glass doors and landed the first step on the new Freddy Fazbear Pizza's. The smell of new building reached his nostrills and the sight of the interior greeted him.

Mike was amazed by the fact that, everything is much larger and fancier than the old one. The usual checkerboard floor was used again, the main stage was far larger than the old one, and from here he could see the entrance to the newly built Kid's Cove. Perhaps for Foxy's first actual performance after years being shut down and forgotten.

Mr. Fazbear smiled and turned to the crowd, "The opening is completed! Now land your first step on the new and improved, Freddy Fazbear Pizza's!" He shouted to the crowd. They immediately rushed inside the new pizzeria. Noticing this, Mike quickly stepped aside to avoid the large wave of kids and adults rushing into the restaurant.

After the wave died down, the three main animatronics stepped inside and headed straight to the main stage to start their first performance. While Foxy himself just stayed behind next to Mike and Mr. Fazbear. Watching his friend performed in the front of him.

"Foxy? What are you doing here?" Mr. Fazbear asked concernly, "You should performing too!"

"But where sir? I don' see where I'm supposed ta go." Foxy replied.

"Oh, I have arranged that. You'll be performing at the Kid's Cove! Entertaining the children with your good ol' pirate attraction and stories!" He explained. "You can start your show after the trio Fazbear finished performing."

Foxy's jaw was gaping wide, but smiled nonetheless, "Aye aye sir! I'll be preparing me self for the show!" The red fox quickly headed to the Kid's Cove. Laughing can be heard once he entered it.

"Oh, and Sarah." Mr. Fazbear called to the brown haired girl, "Put your uniform on, it's on the staff's changing room just across the kitchen."

"Alright sir." She replied before heading to the changing room.

Mr. Fazbear stared at Mike, who had happy smile plastered to his face, watching his favorite animatronics performing on the stage. But one thing Mr. Fazbear noticed is, black eye bags formed under Mike's tired bloodshot eyes, indicating that he hadn't got a good night sleep.

"Mike, perhaps you could use some rest." He told him. "You hadn't slept for all day long right?"

Mike yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I suppose I should go home now. Thanks for t-"

Mike was cut off when Mr. Fazbear grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. "You don't have to go, I have a special room for you."

Mr. Fazbear gestured Mike to follow him, Mike shrugged and followed the old man anyway. They walked past the kitchen, the show stage, and finally into a door at the back of the show stage. It has 'Staff Louge' written on it and the sign 'Staff Only' hanging at the handle of the door.

"Lemme show you something." Mr. Fazbear said before opening the door, revealing a fairly large room with dull white paint and the regular checkerboard floor. Inside, was a large black tv placed on the top of a table with drawers, a couch was placed across the tv with some chairs accompanying it, a wooden door was placed at the far edge of the room, perhaps leading to the kitchen, and a bathroom.

"It's, pretty nice..." Mike trailed off.

Mr. Fazbear smiled, "Now have a rest Mike, you're going to need it for your shift tonight!"

With that, he closed the door. Leaving Mike alone inside the room. He was still amazed of how much Mr. Fazbear done to him and the family, he was a good man, and Mike was very proud of him. He released his cap and slumped down into the soft, comfortable couch. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Today is going to be a good day.

**A/N : I normally would end the chapter here, but guess what? Extra part of the chapter! Here you go!**

The crowd cheered as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica ended their performance. The crowd was very energetic today, the trio tried their best to not let down the happy kids, and their succeeded. A few of the kids quickly stood up and headed to the Kid's Cove, where Foxy will begin his first actual performance after years. The trio then made their way to the backstage, where they could rest and prepared for their next performance in a few hours. And during the break time, they could also go out and entertain the children.

Bonnie sat on a chair, looking tired as ever. He leaned his guitar against a wall and picked up a bottle of water. "Man, those children are so energetic! And I think I just fried my vocal processor in order to make my voice heard in the middle of people cheering and yelling." He said as he gulped down the bottle's content, cooling off his throat and the vocal processor as well.

Freddy put his mic on a table and used his top hat to cool himself, "Yeah, especially at a crowded new restaurant, but I was glad we could performing again."

"Yep, I wonder how Foxy's doing." Chica wondered.

**Meanwhile, at Kid's Cove...**

Inside the newly-built Kid's Cove, the room was dark, there's barely light inisde the room, and the crowd of kids was sitting and murmuring amongst themselves, wondering how the show would be. Meanwhile, the parents were watching from the doorway, just in case if something go wrong.

Then the lights turned on, revealing the room's pirate themed interior, the walls were painted blue, representing the seas, the pirate themed playground placed at the edges of the room with sands as the ground, and a wooden shack with 'Captain's Cabin' writted in large childish words written on it. Then the shack's door burst open, and Foxy, who was wearing a black tricone hat with white skull and crossing bones printed on it, a pair of black boots, and a belt with a plastic makeshift cutlass hanging at it, he landed on the front of the children, who were cheering and yelling his name.

"Are ye ready kids?!" He asked the crowd.

"Aye aye captain!" The kids replied.

"What's that? I can't hear ye!"

"Aye aye captain!" The kids replied again, this time louder.

"That's th' spirits! Are ye ready for an adventure with Cap'n Foxy?" The red fox asked with happy smile plastered at his snout.

"Yes!"

"Then grab yer weapons! Today we're gonna hunt some bad pirate booties!"

The kids cheered, and rushed to the playground's rack to pick up the plastic makeshift swords and some pirate accessories. Once they finished, they gathered around Foxy. Who raised his cutlass and pointing it into the roof, "Now let's sail an' kick some pirate booties!"

The kids cheered and followed the red fox into the miniature pirate ship at the playground.

**A/N : Alright, that is the longest chapter I've ever written! **

**Next chapter, we will be meeting the new security guard, a new animatronic, and of course, in the next chapter, the shippings will sail! **

**Also, don't forget to leave a review, favs/follows if you liked it. I really appriciate if you **_**did **_**leave a review because suggestion and ideas are highly appriciated! And, if you happen to draw a fanart or submit ideas. Do not hestitant to PM or tell me through reviews! **

**-TheEzyGuy00**

Update 03/10/15 : Slight changes on the chapter's content.


	6. Chapter 6 : New Security Guard

**A/N : *pre-recorded voice* Sorry for the long delay! I'm pretty sure that you guys are dying while waiting for chapter 6 to be published, but, h-hey, it's finally here! So, I guessed that I could introduce the new security guard and animatronics here. **

**Now to be honest, I'm sorry for the hiatus, I was busy drawing fanart and such, and mostly continuing my new fanfic. I-it's called Counting Stars. Yeah, you could go into my profile, and... uh, look for the story! And, leave a review if you can, or maybe fav/follow it! *nervous chuckle* I, guess that wouldn't be so hard right? **

**Look, it's been a bad night for me and uh, *banging sound* perhaps you could be so kindly to leave a review after reading the story, because as usual, it always helps me to improve my story. *banging sound* And perhaps telling me who's your favorite character, oh, suggestions are welcomed. *BANG!* *BANG!* You might wanna, enjoy the chapter while I deal with this, problem stuff I've been having, so- *BANG!* *BANG!* *CRASH!***

**Oh no... *Animatronic screech* *Static* **

Jeremy was walking through the street at night, street lights was the only thing that illuminated the dark pavement, he was heading to his main destination. The new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was wearing the usual security guard uniform and cap, as his new job stated.

His college life wasn't good at all. Not because the usual projects and assignment that the college teacher piled up on him. His nerdy attitude usually leads him into being bullied by the seniors, which he dubbed as a brainless dopes that wants nothing but money and girls. He was lucky to have some friends and girls standing up for him, which he called as his savior. And his roomnate wasn't helping much at all. But that wasn't the problem he was facing right now. After he graduated from the college, he wans't facing them anymore. Now he needed money. Desperately.

He's been looking for a job that could fill up his saving for the the rest of the summer, but none of them applied him. He was alergic to cats and animals. So working in a pet shop was out of question. Flipping patties and taking orders isn't a thing he likes, and working in a fast food restaurant was out of question too. But he found this advertisement about working as a security guard on a kid-friendly restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Despite the rumors about the missing night guards, he simply didn't care. FFP has dark rumors and story surrounding it, from the Bite of '87 and into the missing child incident, and the rumors about the animatronics being posessed sent a chill down to his spine.

He wasn't sure about this at first, the risk of getting stuffed into a suit wasn't the best thing he'd ever expected. But, nonetheless, Jeremy took the risk and went to apply the job anyway. He was thinking, that if the restaurant is brand new, it must have new animatronics too! And he just hoped that the new ones aren't a threat to him. But hey, he will be working in pair! So the chances of survival are higher with another guard accompanying him. And an expert too! So, if he was in danger, the other night guard could tell him what to do.

Besides, he couldn't resist 240 dollars paycheck a week. Enough to pay the rent and his debt. He still have a few thousands at the bank, but he was unsure if the money could last for a month or more.

He approached the double glass doors and opened it, just as the last family left the pizzeria. He saw his employer, Mr. Fazbear. Walking towards him with his usual cheesy smile. Jeremy was expecting an old gruffy looking man with sharp eyes staring him down to his soul. But this man was different, he had cheesy smile and cheerful look, dressed in white suit and carries a wooden stick around. Not something he expected when he heard his voice in the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Fitzgerald isn't?" He asked in warm and comforting voice.

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy replied nervously, "So, is the other security guard here?"

"Yep, he's waiting in the office. You can start your shift right away!" Mr. Fazbear chuckled, "I must go now, I can't stay here after hours, you know. Lots of paperworks waiting. Now, hope you enjoy thr night and good luck! You're needing it." He then strolled out from the restaurant and headed to his car.

"Of course I need it." Jeremy muttered before heading to the office. Passing the deactivated animatronics in the show stage. Unknown to him, the animatronics' eyes was staring at him as he made his way to the office.

When he arrived at the office. He took a quick glance at it. The Office has a large entrance on the front wall, with vents on both the left and right walls. In the middle of it is a desk with some paper, a fan, a phone, a Bonnie and Freddy head sitting under both chairs (which he wondered why), a black tablet, and a drink. There are two warning symbols on the wall above the entrance. On the left wall there is a poster that reads "CELEBRATE!" featuring the new animatronics. In the desk, sat a man that probably in his age. If Jeremy had brown hair and green eyes. The other guard had short black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He also looked a bit skinny though, probably being put into a lot of stress when working in here. He wore the usual security guard uniform, his took a sip from the drink while his eyes still glued to the magazine he's reading.

He didn't seemed noticing Jeremy at all, until he took a seat next to him. He closed his magazine and inspected Jeremy.

"You're the new night guard?" He asked sarcastically.

"Y-yeah." Jeremy answered. Nervously twiddling with his fingers.

"What's your name?"

"Jeremy, J-Jeremy Fitzgerald."

The man chuckled, and held out his hand. "Mike Schmidt."

The two shook hands, while Mike inspected Jeremy closely.

"No offense, but you looked like you couldn't survive a night here kiddo." Mike chuckled darkly, but Jeremy just ignored him. "Kidding. I'll tell you everything you need to do here. Especially how to survive against the animatronics out there." Jeremy shuddered at the last word.

The phone rang, Mike went to pick it up.

"_Hello? Hello, hello?_" A voice said from the phone, it awfully sounded sarcastic but confident, it also... sounded much like Mike's. But Jeremy shook the thought off and continue listening.

_"If you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice." _The phone guy stated, Jeremy frowned. While Mike just looked like he used to heard the phone guy's sarcastic remarks. _"Just kidding. Anyway, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? *clears throat* But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... the reason that you are working in pair is that... uh, mainly thr rumors expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into your office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. _

_You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear and Old Bonnie head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building that follows the pizzeria design back in '87. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the head if you need to, uh, keep the yourself and your partner safe, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

With that, the call ended.

Jeremy's eyes went wide when hearing that. He knew it, the animatronics are alive and after him! He was thinking about quitting the job after his shift ended. But he needed the money, and quitting the job would be unwise. He was wondering how this guy, Mike, is brave enough to continue his job as a security guard in this living hell hole.

"You might wanna, check the camera right now. Just checking in case if one of them is moving." Mike told him. Jeremy quickly picked up the tablet and turned it on. The screen flickered on, revealing the footage of the show stage. There's Freddy, Chica, and...

Wait, someone is missing. Jeremy swore that he saw three of them on the stage when he came in. And now there's only two of them...

Bonnie is missing.

Mike looked at the terrified expression plasteted on Jeremy's face. "Let me guess, Bonnie's missing right?" He asked, earning a look from Jeremy.

"How do you know that?"

Mike sighed, "I've been working in this hell hole for a few months kid, I've got a lot of experience and earned a survival instinct of my own. I memorized every inch of their movement patterns. First, Bonnie. Then Chica. Foxy. And the last, Freddy." He explained.

Jeremy shuddered, "Then what do we do?" He asked in trembling voice.

"Check one of the party rooms. Bonnie should be in one of them." Mike replied.

Jeremy nodded and his focus brought back to the tablet, his fingers trembled and shaking, cold sweat formed on his forehead. But he composed himself and took a deep breath in order to calm himself down, Jeremy switched the camera to the party rooms cameras. Searching for the lavender bunny in one of them. Eventually, he found him in party room 1, he brought his guitar wih him and his green eyes staring at the camera.

Mike checked both vents and hallway for any animatronic, he was lucky that he found nothing.

That's when they heard a heavy dragging footsteps on the hallway.

Mike quickly shone his flashlight to the hallway, both of them jumped in surprise of their discovery.

On the hallway, stood Chica. Her beak was somehow missing and replaced by a creepy jack-o-lantern smile, her blue eyes is now black with tiny white dots in the middle of it. Which scared the crap out of the two security guards.

"Quick! Put on the empty head under your chair!" Mike yelled to his partner. The two quickly took the empty animatronic heads under their chairs and put them on their heads. With Mike using the old modeled Bonnie's head and Jeremy using the Freddy's head.

Jeremy's raspy and heavy breathing can be heard inside the head, he had never been this scared in his life, he felt like death was waiting on the dark hallway in the front of him. The image of Chica's creepy smile and her black eyes still stuck on his head, he tried to clear his mind and get rid off it. But it seems like it will stuck in his mind for eternity.

He heard the dragging footsteps again, Mike took off the Bonnie head and shone the hallway once more, he sighed in relief when he saw that the yellow animatronic chicken was gone.

"Is it clear?" Jeremy asked under the mask.

"Yep, clear." Mike replied.

Jeremy shakily took off the head and put it on his lap.

Mike snatched the tablet from the table and went through some of the camera footages. Bonnie was in Party Room 4, crouching to enter the vent that leads to the office. He looked at the camera like he has been caught sneaking.

"Gotcha." Mike muttered, "Hey Jeremy, can you check both vents? Just checking if Chica's there."

"S-sure." Jeremy shakily replied, he turned both of the vent lights on, feeling relieved when he found that no animatronic present.

"Ah shit." Mike cursed.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, feeling that something bad is gonna happen.

"Foxy's not in his cove." He answered. "He's going to sprint all the way he can to the office."

"Can these heads fool him?"

Mike shook his head, "No, the head trick wouldn't work on Foxy. He's an old model that repaired. Back in the previous restaurant, he sprinted from pirate's cove and into my office. The only way to stop him is to close the door. But the problem is, we got no doors." He explained.

Jeremy's eyes widened, now scaring that his death is near.

"But don't worry, Mr. Fazbear said that he 'upgraded' him a bit. So, we might have a chance to fool him with the heads." Mike said. Trying to ease his scared partner.

Then a rapid footsteps can be heard on the hallway.

"It's him! Put the head back on!" He yelled. The two quickly put on the head again.

Jeremy whimpered under the head, fear and anxiety starting to fill himself. He prayed that Mike's word was true. Meanwhile, Mike wasn't showing any fear or anxiety either. Probably already being used at this condition.

Not long after, a red animatronic fox suddenly appeared and pounced Jeremy to the ground. The young man let out the manliest scream that everyone has ever heard as the fox pinned him to the floor and took the head off from him. Jeremy closed his eyes and accept his fate. He was going to die, but after a moment of waiting, he didn't feel the final blow. Instead, Jeremy heard someone laughing. He swore that the voice belongs to Mike.

Jeremy opened his eyes and saw the fox pinning him to the ground, was laughing. Wait, why is he laughing? And why the rest of the animatronics are here and laughing at him too? Including Mike?

The red fox stood and offered his hand to him, "C'mon lad, let's get ye to meet th' others." Foxy said.

Jeremy frowned and hestitantly accept Foxy's hand. The fox pulled Jeremy into his feet and he brushef himself.

"B-but, w-why are y-you..."

"Yeah, this is how we greet new family members in Fazbear Family." Freddy cut him off.

"F-family?" Jeremy stuttered, still unable to process what's going on around him.

"Yep, welcome to the family Jeremy." Mike replied, smiling.

The brunette quickly fainted, everyone's smile quickly faded.

"Is he... fainted?" Bonnie asked.

"I think so, we just gave the poor guy a heart attack." Chica answered, putting her beak back on.

"Well, I think the Fazbear Family greeting is a bit too excessive." Mike stated. Staring at Jeremy's unconscious form. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**F/N;**

**Freddy : Hello and welcome to Freddy's note. I'm here to replace TheEzyGuy00 place to write the story, and since he was gone for a long time, y'know, busy writing his other stories and drawing stuffs, and most umportantly, that uncaring author left this story rotting without being taken care of. And I, Freddy Fazbear, is here to save the story! **

**Voice : FREDDY!**

**(The door suddenly kicked open, revealing Bonnie with a completely pissed look on his face. But something was different with this Bonnie, instead having his usual fuschia eyes, this Bonnie had dark brown eyes, almost black. And he looked at Freddy with anger boiling inside him.)**

**Ezy : Why did you stuff me into a Bonnie suit?! **

**Freddy : (Looks back with smug look on his face) To teach you a lesson to update your story more often. Especially if you're leaving this story rotting on the background!**

**Ezy : But stuffing me into a suit doesn't solve the problem! I know I'm busy writing other stories and stuffs. But that doesn't mean I completely forgot about this story!**

**Freddy : C'mon, that does solve the problem! Now you're back writing the story again right?**

**Ezy : (Sighs in defeat) Alright, fine. But you know what? Bonnie fangirls are going to mistook me as him! And you know what every fangirls do if they meet their favorite character! **

**Freddy : *chuckles* Don't worry, If you got ripped apart, we always have some spare parts and suits at the backstage. And I wouldn't mind if I were the one who will repair you. **

**Ezy : (Opens mouth to stay something, but quickly closed it when a screaming was heard.) **

**Female voice : (Exclaims) It's Bonnie! Get him!**

**Ezy : (Terrified, then looked at Freddy. Eyes full of anxiety) Uh, Freddy?!**

**Freddy : (Just stares back with blank look, but a sly smile formed on his face) Here they come! **

**Ezy : (Screams and try to ran away, but a few pair of arms managed to grab his legs and made him fall to the ground with loud thud) No, no, no, no! I'm not Bonnie! I'm not Bonnie! I'm the author of this story!**

**Female voice : Yes you are! Now come here! **

**Ezy : No! Nooo! (Dragged across the floor and into a massive crowd of Bonnie's fangirls wearing mostly purple clothes and carries Bonnie toy plushies) **

**Female voice 1 : Awwww! You're so cute! **

**Female voice 2 : Hey Bonnie! Did you change your eye color?**

**Female voice 3 : (Squeals) You are so... ADORABLE! Can I hug you?!**

**Ezy : Gah! (Appears from the crowd with his left ear missing and right optic dangling loosely at the eye socket, crawls, then hugged a nearby pole for support) **

**Female voice 4 : Don't run away from us Bonnie! We're not finished yet! **

**Ezy : (Pairs of arms grabbed the his back and chest, screams and hugged the pole tightly. But the strength of the girls caused his lower left arm to be severed with a sickening metallic crack and caused some small metal shards scattered, thus leaving it laying lifelessly on the floor, whilst he was dragged back to the crowd) **

**Female voice 5 : I want his ear!**

**Female voice 6 : I want his bow-tie!**

**Female voice 7 : I want his eye!**

**Ezy : (Loud glitching scream, probably due to the damaged voicebox)**

**(Loud crash and sound of suit being ripped apart, then an optic with brown colored pupil rolled from the crowd, followed by a red bow tie slid across the floor)**

**Ezy : (Glitching voice) G-gah! M-m-my e-eye!**

**Freddy : (Shooks his head and return to the readers) Anyway, I'm sorry for the length of the chapter, I know it was shorter than any chapter, and the Author's note took most of the chapter's words, I was new to this whole writing stuff, so pardon for any grammar errors and typos. And, please review to let me know what you think about my writing, which thing I need to improve, and which character you liked so far! Also, like Ezy always says. Suggestions and ideas are welcomed. So, stay awesome! And see you in the next chapter! **

**(Another loud crash, this time followed by sparks flying into the air, parts of mechanical limbs, wires, and crossbeams littered all over the floor, along with a puddle of oil forming.)**

**Freddy : Oh no. **

**-Freddy Fazbear**


End file.
